سوء فهم
by Sam Regal
Summary: Hello my friends this story after phantom planet now, Danny has a girlfriend named Sam Manson and Daniel live with the family of Fenton    Chapter One: misunderstanding  It was a beautiful day is autumn leaves falling, birds singing in the house of Paulin


Hello my friends this story after phantom planet now, Danny has a girlfriend named Sam Manson and Daniel live with the family of Fenton

_**Chapter One: misunderstanding**_

It was a beautiful day is autumn leaves falling, birds singing in the house of Paulina Paulina is this was venomous and selfish, and because you love the boy ghost has Sam Paulina was planning to separate the husband Danny and Sam Saeed

"This is not just more beautiful than I am Sam is preferred to" Paulina Tzmrat raise his hands in the air, "I have a great idea to win and break the heart of Danny and Sam," said Paulina and smile from ear to Allazn

Break the line

In the house of Danny

Sam and Danny entered the door of the hopes of Danny Fenton and closed the door behind him walked Danny and Sam holding hands intertwined were Mr. and Mrs. Fenton in the living room working on a new invention, and may read a book.

"Hello my mother and father may," said Danny

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton Jazz," said Sam

"Hello," they said in the coalition

Danny was for Daniel Cecil came a voice from behind him and Sam says "Boowoowo"

Jumped Danny, Sam and Daniel could not hold the laughter that I decided to emerge.

"Oh," "hello Daniel," said Danny and Sam in the coalition

"Hello" replies Daniel still in bouts of laughter

"Well Sam and I to my room We'll further intensify," said Danny took the hand of Sam and went up stairs

"Well grains acted well," cried a material with a smile and Danny and Sam, Danny and they were ashamed to protest, but Sam pulled it to his room

Income Grvat Danny closed the door behind them was Sam Sa sitting on the bed until the man grabbed her arms from around her waist and the role of Sam shouted, "Danny took me down" and gently put Danny on the bed

Sam was on the bed and on top of them, Danny

"You know you do not Tquaoma" Danny Sam started laughing

"He kissed me only Danny Phantom" Danny said Sam Smiley

ITCA Danny and kissed her on the healing was the kiss emotional and Danny began to erode healing Sam foolish to deepen the kiss and the Sam his recovery attic and Danny urges from the entrance smiled Sam opened his entrance and took their tongues danced by Danny became under the shirt Sam Lloyd Sam in his hair and then CSIRO kiss to the air and seemed to Danny kissed her neck and then Sam returned to the healing Qotawa even when someone opened the door looked at the door for there is no one except Tucker

"Oh you interrupt something?" Said Tucker appeared guilty to interrupt the love birds

"Yes," said Danny moved away from the summit Antspt Sam and Sam on the bed.

"Come, men can do in the time I came to spend some quality time with you since I know I am busy municipal Reiss," said Tucker went to sit on the computer chair.

"Really?" Danny and Sam together

"Well I'm not busy tonight Mariqm if we went to the cinema you and Sam and I may?" Asked Tucker proud of this idea

"Well," Danny said, smiling happy with the idea and would like to pay attention to the movie "What about you Sam?"

"Consent," replied Sam

"Fantastic, well I'm going," said Tucker appeared to stand

"Where," asked Danny

"Well I'll go to a friend Jazz" Tucker said with a smile the face of enormous altitude knew Danny and Sam McCann intended

"Total Gross does not give me that picture Tucker," said Danny did not endear the idea of ?his best friend and sister kissing.

"See you guys nts," Tucker said, and left the room and lock the door behind him

"Come on Danny I know you did not like Tucker and Jazz together, but are happy as long as it stands in the way of Tucker probably better than another person who is dating your sister," said Sam trying to convince Danny Tucker and the Jazz

"You're right Sam Guetah like beautiful and smart and nice to make the happiest man in the world," said Danny proud of Sam Bassam ashamed few

"Thank you and the man who makes the woman very happy," said Sam Khalil because it has such as Danny "I love you Danny"

"I love Sam too much," said Danny As he leaned down to kiss Sam to heal.

The end of the chapter my friends Tracbo new chapter with the Royal Medal

I love you


End file.
